Epic 39: Epic Zero
is the thirty-ninth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is the beginning of a two-part story which includes the return of Buredoran, now changed into Matrintis' Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg. Synopsis A time-controlling Matroid and a familiar opponent leads to a battle where Alata is thrown back to before the destruction of Heaven's Tower and the formation of the Goseiger team! Plot At the Amachi Astronomical Institute, Eri and Moune find Nozomu working on his homework of what he would be doing when he grows up. The Gosei Angels tell their own childhood dreams before they realize that Alata is nowhere to be found. Eri finds Alata using one of his Tensou Techniques to help a couple become closer, but before she and Nozomu can say anything to him, they are interrupted by Datas reporting that the Bibi Soldiers are attacking near by. Gosei Red and Gosei Pink blast the Bibi Soldiers, only for the grunts' defeat to be negated by a Matroid. Cornering him with the others and Gosei Knight, the Matroid introduces himself Bakutofūji-ER of the Timer and uses his ability to turn back time 10 seconds against them. Though the Goseigers get an advantage with Gosei Knight holding the Matroid so they can use the Gosei Buster on him, Metal-Alice interferes as she reveals the attack to actually be a debut for their newest member: Buredoran. Rebuilt by Robogōgu and renamed Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg, the Goseigers are shocked to hear that their old foe's memory has been wiped clean, save for his name and his hatred for them. Super Gosei Red battles Buredo-RUN as the other Super Goseigers and Gosei Knight join in, managing to injure Buredo-RUN until Bakutofūji-ER enlarges to cover Metal-Alice and Buredo-RUN from further damage. Gosei Ultimate is summoned and Gosei Ground is formed to battle Bakutofūji-ER. When Gosei Ultimate's Ultimate Strike attack collides with the Matroid's Time Reverse, Buredo-RUN secretly fires at the two conflicting energies, causing a time rip that inadvertently sends Alata back in time to before Warstar invaded Earth and destroyed Heaven's Tower. After saving the Nozomu of that time, before realizing his situation, Alata decides to use this opportunity to prevent Heaven's Tower's destruction by summoning the Gosei Angels of that time. Back in the present, the Matrintis Empire members now have an advantage against Gosei Knight and the other four Goseigers. However, Buredo-RUN suddenly malfunctions and Metal-Alice spirits him away to fine-tune him, much to Robogōgu's dismay. Robogōgu subjects her to his Punishment Bomb, while a seemingly inactive Buredo-RUN watches. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Couple: , *Taichi: *Kensuke: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Windrive, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Pink - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge, Invisibreeze *Gosei Black - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Yellow - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Blue - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Knight - Vulcan Headder, Knight Dynamic, Groundion, Knight Brothers, Gosei Ground Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *This episode aired on the same day of the twenty-fourth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger **This episode is hinted with Alata hinting the return of a familiar enemy; Zan-KT is stated but it will return slightly later. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Epic 37: Excited Moune, Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight, Epic 39: Epic Zero, and Epic 40: Strong Alata. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote